strip tease
by xfucktheglasses
Summary: But why were Mako's friends always getting naked? —Makoto, Haruka, Nagisa, Gou.


**dedication: **to rhea!  
**summary: **but why were Mako's friends always getting naked?  
**notes: **SWIMMING ANIME ;3;

**strip tease (bitch)**

.

.

It was all Nagisa's idea.

It was _always_ Nagisa's idea and it's all Mako's fault for always humoring. It's just that the kid was so small and innocent and adorable and he couldn't help him? Like, he had to live with Haru's weird "I am a depressed ex-swimmer" vibe he had going and it was really depressing and awful and he needed some adorableness and it _was all Nagisa's fault_.

Always.

And that was the story as to why Mako walked in between Nagisa and Haru, after midnight, towards the beach.

Actually, no, the story was that Gou-chan was supposed to go there a lot after midnight to relax and possibly angst about her brother—was angst even the right word? Perhaps softcore angst was better, Mako decided. And as such, Nagisa decided to go bother her in her time of peace.

That was the story,

The side story was that Mako didn't want to leave Nagisa and Gou-chan alone because they'd kill each other.

The plot twist was that he didn't want to leave Gou-chan alone _period_.

And the plot twist to the plot twist was that he would secretly take any reason to see Gou-chan.

But that was it, Mako swore, wringing his fingers together as he outstretched his arms in front of him. He spared Haru a glance and couldn't help but just _sigh_in dejection at how hard it really was to keep Haru's wangst from affecting him because if said wangst affected Mako, then they were doomed. No, but its okay because Mako was strong willed and stuff.

"I wonder what she does there," Nagisa murmured to himself, "I heard there's a ghost haunting the place."

"You _always_ hear that," Haru drawled, "for everywhere."

"But it's _true_, Haru-chan!"

"Quit calling me that."

Mako grinned, hoping they didn't hear his gulp.

Fear of darkness was one thing.

Ghosts were another.

Ghosts were see-through and if you try to punch them or something, your fist goes right through and how do you even beat a ghost?!

Mako gulped and decided to play a mantra in his head—it's for Gou-chan, it's for Gou-chan, it's for Gou-chan.

(Somewhere in his head he realized Rin would probably kill him for going near his sister.

And then somewhere else, within his head, he realized he didn't know much about Gou-chan other than the fact that she was really pretty.)

The beach came into view and all three suddenly paused just to admire its sheer beauty. That was just a thing about them—swimmers—perhaps Mako and Nagisa weren't two-hundred percent in it like Haru was but they were still swimmers. Their bones shifted in the most pleasant way upon sighting such a beautiful, never ending body of water. It was shiver-worthy.

A second later and they stepped onto the trail that led to the sand. Mako looked down, green eyes hiding under his mousy hair. The sand would probably feel cool and warm under his toes, all at once. Maybe he should fall behind and take his shoes off… He kicked them off, bending over and sliding his socks off and grabbing his shoes.

He had been right.

It felt nice and warm and cool.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Ah!" He froze whirling around and hiding his shoes behind his back as if he had something illegal at hand. "Kou-chan!"

She was so short and… and _pretty_.

She looked up at him, red-violet eyes unclear. "Makoto-san?"

"A-ah, Mako, please."

She tilted her head, looking around him to watch Haru and Nagisa step further ahead.

"You called me 'Kou-chan'."

"You asked to…"

Gou nodded her head, shifting her weight from one leg to the other and Mako found himself appreciating the fact that she was wearing sweatpants—too big to be hers… Perhaps she met with Rin? Perhaps it was because she's seen him before and she stuffed some of his clothes for herself? Her father's? Did she have a boyfriend, goddamnit—because it was breezy and… it was dark and she was alone and…

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Ah," Mako looked around, running a hand through his tousled hair. "It was really all Nagisa-chan…"

"You mean the one taking his clothes off?"

At this, Mako's eyes went wide and he whirled around in time to watch Nagisa strip out of his clothes and throw them in the air, running towards the beach as naked as a jaybird.

"_W-what?!_" He took hurried steps towards them, Gou following them. "Nagisa-chan! P-put your clothes back on!"

"Skinny dipping is so relaxing, though," he sang as he splashed into the water.

"I—I—Nagisa-chan, please!"

"Che?"

Mako turned his frantic eyes towards Haru.

He was taking his clothes off.

"H-Haru-chan?!"

He turned towards Gou who was torn between hiding behind her hands and staring.

Mako's left eyeball twitched.

"Haru-chan, control yourself!"

Haru ignored him.

Mako deflated, slumping his shoulders and smacking his forehead in complete submission.

Goddamn Nagisa.

It was all _his fault_.


End file.
